Naruto: The story of Sakura
by cryptic soul
Summary: This is a story about Sakura and a journey that she must fulfill to find closure. She finds love along the way but will she be have the same fate as most of the great shinobi shes known? SakuxGaara
1. The Pink Sannin Ninja

'Why in the hell does this keep happening to me?' Sakura hissed to herself in thought while hiding behind a tree just as kunai knives buzzed right by it. She grits her teeth looking over her shoulder to get a quick glance of her enemy. Reaching over into a back pouch she takes out a set of black fingerless gloves putting them on. Taking a deep inhale and letting out a sigh she looks forward with great determination.

"Alright let's do this" she said to herself with a hint of cocky arrogance and a smirk to go along with it.

Sakura zipped out from behind the tree; her dark pink, tall collared jacket having light pink crisscross lace designs near the bottom and across her chest, large dark pink colored buttons go all the way from up to down as black ribbons are crisscrossed in a shoe tie pattern on the cuffs and the side splits of the jacket. Displaying the Haruno mark on the back and matching mini skirt made her stand out considerably from the earthy colors around. A group of lightning village anbu ninja spread like wild fire around her. Sakura comes to a sliding stop in her black knee high ninja opened toe boots; she deeply glances all around her and the enemy before her. A breeze came about having the strong tempered kunoichi's long pink hair fan out. The sun shining through the trees canopy above shined on her hair making her glow in a heavenly appearance. Her smooth mature adult skin looked so fresh, so untouched would make other young women envy.

Gripping her right fist tightly; she rears up connecting her fist incredibly hard to the ground. The earth's crust explodes into chunks over 50ft in radius. Trees collapse and the anbu barely escape. Sakura wasn't anywhere to be seen. One of the anbu looked around the area frantically. Then a whistle was heard from right behind. The second the anbu ninja turned to look, was taken by utter surprise.

"Hi" Sakura grinned devilishly then to clock the ninja right in the jaw. Of course with her right fist sent the enemy through the tree at rapid fast speeds of 90mph that even when the ninja hit the chunks of exposed earth, they explode into pieces flying sky high. One ninja comes flying down at her from her left but Sakura was quick enough to perform a back hand spring at the last moment. Her foot connects to the under jaw of the ninja which sent the black dressed anbu flipping high into the air. Landing on her feet she takes off running towards an open grassy area only yards away. The anbu follow right behind her throwing shuriken and kunai knives at her. Once she made it out far enough into the open she stops, turns around and a kunai knife flies by slicing her left bicep. Blood trickled down her arm and Sakura's turquoise colored eyes began have a glowing florescent colored ring around them. The wound on her bicep began to sizzle and heal instantly and with the blood on her arm she wiped it with her thumb. Then with her left hand Sakura took out a scroll. Opening it she drags her bloody thumb across it, performing the hand sign of chakra the glowing ring in her eyes brightened.

The anbu had performed hand signs of their own and threw lightning style lightning bolts at her. Within seconds of the lightning reaching her; Sakura yells at the top of her lungs, "NOW!" Four wolves appeared out of thin air. They were huge, much like a good sized horse. All four growl deeply and menacingly barring their teeth at the enemy before them. At the same time in perfect synchronization they howl loudly creating an invisible shield of pure energy at the lightning absorbing it like nothing.

Taking off her jacket wearing a short black spaghetti top was a visible black tattoo of the wolf symbol on her right shoulder. Gripping tightly; her fists ready to pound something in; Sakura takes off towards the enemy before her. The black wolf with a black leaf band on his right front leg was snug tight to its masculine structure. He barred his pearly whites at one ninja just before he attacked. Both the white wolf having a white leaf band on the neck and the sable wolf with a black leaf band over its one eye rip up earth for the enemy. Then the black, grey and white wolf with ice blue eyes growls loudly; her grey leaf bandana around her neck jumps at one ninja clamping down her massive jaws on the shoulder, flipping over throwing the enemy at great speeds through the air. Sakura performs various hand signs and summons the most famous move from her ol friend Naruto, the rasengan. Yelling; Sakura hurls it at the enemy. As they start to disburse the wolves also vanish from sight. She had an invisible chakra line connected to the rasengan and with one hand, acts like she's going to grab something in front of her. Then in that moment; she closed her hand into a tight fist and explodes the rasengan. The blast was so great that it swallows up half of the group. Those that didn't get caught were blasted through the air. As soon as the blast subsided it left a scar in the earth's crust.

The remaining few made hand signs for a ninjutsu attack with clones but when the wolves reappear near their master, Sakura looks at all of them. "Well what do you guys say we finish this?" she asked with a bit of joy behind that question. The black wolf looks at her, "Did you need to ask such a question?" The beast spoke without moving the mouth. Sakura smiled, "Well you're always in a cheerful mood Devil." Devil grunted with a hint of a growl. The white wolf put his paw on Devils head receiving deathly glares for it too.

"Ok let's go" Sakura said making hand signs for a counter attack.

The wolves take off and she just stood there. Closing her eyes she was looking for the earth's streams of chakra. Doubling up her fist; she rears back and sends the fist into the ground. She could also see who the real deal was and by doing so she released her chakra into the earth's chakra streams. Blasts of explosive chakra explode from the bottom right under the real enemy swallowing them up. The remaining clones begin to vanish and Sakura pulls out her fist from the earth. Grabbing the jacket and putting it on she turns towards the south east direction.

* * *

Walking out of the cloud territory and into the uncharted lands before the leaf territory; Sakura walks alone. Standing on top of a tall snow covered mountain summit wearing a black hooded sleeved cloak; she brushes her right hand on the side of her face pushing back her hair. The wind played a lovely melody from casting over the mountains ridge. Sakura closed her eyes but then a flashing memory of her holding Naruto's bloody body in the wet cold rain crying out in absolute anguish; she snaps to reality. She reaches in the collar of her jacket top to pull out Naruto's most precious item. It was the stone necklace lady Tsunade had given him and was reconstructed when she found it on the floor in pieces when Naruto destroyed it after trying to transform into the nine tailed fox.

"Am I fated to die just like all the others?" she said softly to herself. Closing her hand around the stone she dims her eyes in wonder. She looked back out into the vast open earth below. 'I guess I'll find out' she thought to then proceed down the mountain on a very narrow trail.

Going off trail for a short cut Sakura was in waist high snow. When she was only feet away from the path she took another step and heard a cracking noise. Pausing in place she looks down. Suddenly the cracking made a sound of crashing and Sakura had fallen into the snow. "Oh crap!" she yelled sliding down this slick, icy tunnel. Twist and turn, sharp and fast she slid down this tunnel to what seemed like forever until the end came to sight. Sakura tumbled hard onto the solid rock foundation. Slowly pushing herself up to her feet; she looks around breathing heavily. In wonder about the current position she's in; she saw that her forearm had gotten cut. Reaching over to slide her thumb over it then reaches for the scroll. Opening it, slides her thumb across the scroll and in that instant her eyes began to have that glowing florescent ring around her turquoise eyes. The wolves appeared right by her. The wolves look around. The tavern walls were glowing colors of blue, green, purple and yellow speckled patches all over creating a very colorful light display throughout.

"Master where are we?" the sable wolf asked walking up to the colorful lights. Touching his muzzle to the lights instantly shut them all off like a domino effect.

"Way to go dim wit." the white wolf hissed. Then the lights began to reappear once again. Sakura walked up to the other side of the tavern wall, "They seem to be living organisms living along the walls making this brilliant light." she said closely looking at the pretty colors. Sakura then turned to the wolves, "I just fell in here so I have no clue what this place is. That's why I called you all out to help find a way out." The white and sable wolves nod their heads. Devil's red eyes were glowing from the little light in the tavern, "I just hope you summoning us out isn't a complete waste of time." Sakura smiled at the black spit fire wolf. Then the bright ice blue eyed wolf charges at him and snaps just half an inch away from his muzzle. Devil wasn't expecting anything of that nature from one of the other wolves and jumped to the side snarling in defense. Her eyes glowing with intent, she snarled at him for that remark to her master.

"Azura!" Sakura hollered.

"Watch your tongue!" she growled harshly.

The sable and white wolf had eyes as big as they could have them. Devil glared at Azura. Sakura sighed, "Ok enough! Devil; you need to watch that mouth of yours got it!" Devil looked away, "Yeah sure" he mumbled.

Azura turned to her master. Sakura smiled at her, "Ok we need to find a way out" she said walking onward.

Moments passed and they all found another passageway. It was large of about 100ft plus high. The sable wolf felt air coming from the left, "Hey the exit is this way!" he exclaimed. They were about to make way to the exit but then whispering voices filled Sakura's ears. She stopped to turn to the direction of the voices. Like a lure the voices were sucking her back further into the tavern. Azura turned and ran back to her master.

"What now" Devil hissed also following.

Sakura turned a corner and came to a brightly filled dome area with a pond in the middle. The pond was crystal clear and had a different number of blue colors from the lights laminating from below. The more Sakura walked in deeper into the domed tavern; the more the whispering voices became louder and louder. Then as soon as she walked up to the ponds edge she could see an object in the water. The voices then stopped like they had been vacuumed into nothingness. Looking closer she could see that it was a scroll and without hesitation she dives into the water. The wolves look on in suspense. Sakura had finally comes back to the surface of the pond gasping for air. Oddly though when she exited out of the water was like she was never wet. The water just fell off her like she was oil and back into the pond.

"Ok that was very weird" the sable wolf said with a bit of an unsure tone.

"Keilick you're always a scaredie-cat" the white wolf teased. Keilick glanced over, "Yeah, yeah tease all you want."

"Ok" he exclaimed. Keilick rolled his bright gold eyes, "Dude it's just a saying."

"Hush!" Devil snarled startling the both of them.

Sakura just held the scroll in the palm of her hand. It was small in size but had a gold ribbon around it with a crest of a dragon on it. Azura's and Devil's eyes widen in utter trepidation.

"Master, get rid of that scroll now!" Devil warned. Sakura looks at the black wolf and the concern in his and Azura's eyes. "Why, what is it?" she asked looking back at it.

"It's bad, it's very bad. You must get rid of it now!" Azura barked. "No one can control him and if you summon him; he will destroy everything in his path!" Devil added.

"Something is telling me to take it. I don't know why but to me it feels like I must." She replied gazing at the crest. Azura and Devil both look at each other. "Look we can't force you to give up the scroll but we can at least tell you the consequences if you summon him." Azura said. Sakura looked at her wolves, "I know and trust me I can feel its power but I just know this is what I have to do." The wolves look at one another and nod their heads.

Finally finding the exit; Sakura gives thanks to her wolf companions and were sent away. The crisp cool air touched her skin lightly and with a big inhale of fresh air continued on down the mountain.

* * *

Hinata walks down the hall with haste to a set of double wooden doors. After opening them was a tall man with waist long hair standing by the window gazing out at the carved face of Naruto in the mountain side.

"Neji, we just received word that the kazekage is on the way."

"Say Hinata, do you think I have what it takes to make him proud?"

Hinata gasped in surprise. She too looked out to the mountain. "Yes, I believe you do and I know he would too …" she then turns her gaze to her cousin, "Why after all these years to bring him up?" Neji looked down, "Because he's my friend and I don't wanna let him down. It was his dying wish that I were to become his successor." Hinata had saddened eyes; she looked off to her right wanting to not remember that horrible night. "Why did he have to die?" she whispered. Neji heard her whisper and turned to her. "Hey I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought him up at all." He apologized. Hinata quickly looked back at him at shook her head, "No it's fine. I just miss him so much." Neji looked down and then turned his head back out to the mountain, "I think we all do but the one who his death affected the most … was her."

* * *

At the gates two shinobi were on post to watch. Instantly and explosion happened totally destroying the gate to pieces. Neji and Hinata felt the blast and look at each other in concern.

"Hurry, sound the alarm!"

"Right!" Hinata hurried out the room and ran to gather the others.

"What in the world was that?" Ino asked who was having a lunch eat out with her old team. Shikamaru quickly stood and took off running as Chouji followed close behind. Ino looked around, "Did I say something?"

Six ninja from the sound village walk through the fire and thick smoke. One in particular was tall, massive in muscle, with a very shiny bald head and three scars in diagonal across his face. He stood proud and arrogant. The others stood around him with only a few to stand out as well but he was apparently the leader of the bunch. "Well we sure do get a good welcoming here" he bitterly scorned.

Neji stood 50ft from the attackers along with many other familiar faces and new. "Proceed any further and you will face the consequences. I promise you that!" The sound ninja laugh in hilarity to that remark, "Oh don't you scare me pretty boy. Thing is do you have what it takes to take me down!" the baldy snapped; his veins protruding in his skin and his eyes turning pure white. Neji stood tall and ready, "Well you haven't faced the true shinobi of the leaf, until you have then you can't say anything!"

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained resting his arms behind his head, having a piece of straw in his mouth and a nicely grown n shaped goat tee as well. Chouji, Konohamaru, Ino, Moegi, Udon, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee, Iruka, Ebisu, Kurenai, Shino, Guy, Izumo, and Kotetsu all stand ready to defend their home, their village.

"Go" a feminine voice said softly back in the shadowy path to the gates of the leaf village.

The bald guy was just about to make his first move but then all four wolves blast in mid air through the smoke. They clamp their deadly teeth into the back of the neck of four sound ninja snapping their necks. All those of the leaf were utterly taken aback, not knowing what to make of the moment. "Wolves?" Kiba wondered. "Those are different types of wolves. Ones that you summon but they are very difficult to handle." Kurenai paused, "I've heard of them but haven't seen them in person." She added.

Walking through the smoke was a person wearing a black hooded cloak. Opened in the front they all could see long pink strands of hair with the trade mark pink outfit and black knee high shinobi boots. "Oh my, it's …" Ino's eyes widen in disbelief.

With both hands grabbing each side of the hood and slowly flipping it over, everyone could see that is was none other than Sakura Haruno. Her gaze was deep with fighting desire. That bright glowing ring appeared in her eyes and just as the sound ninja go to throw shuriken and kunai knives; she just vanishes. And just as she vanished she reappeared right before the leader of the group taking her hand and having it on his face. She was so quick that it took him a few seconds to realize that she was in her hands now. With one glare from the corner of her terrifying glowing eyes, Sakura slams the man's face into the earth. Like a bomb detonating, left the other sound ninja trembling from the woman's strength. Chunks of earth fly high and with her glare; she stands brightening that glow in her eyes pausing the chunks of rock and earth in mid air.

Shikamaru's eyes widen, "Her eyes I never seen anything like it. Is it a kekkei genkai?" Neji looks at him, "What is?" Shikamaru nods, "Her eyes. I never had seen this power in her before, so it makes you wonder if it's a new awakening power."

The remaining sound ninja had a bone chilling hair rising feeling come over them. This kunoichi was deadly serious. She meant business and it was their bad luck that they had to face her. "Shit we need to get out of here!" one female screamed as they all try to flee.

With one lowering of Sakura's eyes the chunks of rock fly fast at them. She made the hand sign of chakra summoning to form the chunks into deadly needles and spears. Quickly in seconds the others were surrounded and caught. Having faces of disappointment they were prisoners for interrogation now; one that is a grand favorite of Izumo and Kotetsu. The interrogation team and leaf anbu quickly take immediate action and apprehend the enemy. As soon as all were apprehended Sakura's glow in her eyes dissipates.

"Great job guys" She praised the wolves. They nod their heads at her and vanish. "Sakura?" Ino said walking up a bit. She turned to Ino and cracked a small smile, "Long time no see, you guys."

"It is you well damn don't you look hot." Ino teased. Sakura had a small smile to that remark.

"Well we do change over the years Ino."

Many were shocked to see the new Sakura but they also displayed greeted smiles to her. Neji walked up offering a hand shake. Sakura didn't hesitate and shook back. "Welcome back"

* * *

The Pink Sannin … End

* * *

Next chapter:

Sakura is back and it's painful for her to see Naruto's mountain sculpture and any pictures of him to include a steel statue when he fought off Pain to save the people and the world. Part of his death comes to light and she was asked to return as a fully fledged leaf kunoichi but will she? And a familiar face visits the village. How is she going to take it being back were Naruto's heart belongs. It seems that all she needs is a good shoulder to cry on and she may have found it.


	2. The sum of a Confession

Sakura walks down the hall with Neji to the hokage's office. "Please come on in and sit." Neji offered just as he sits at his desk to glance at a few pieces of paper before him. "How are things here?" Sakura asked. Neji put the papers down and looked at her, "Things are or were going fine. It seems someone is trying to make another run at attacking the leaf village. The attack yesterday that you intervened on was just a few of the attacks sent our way. It's going to be another big one and we are trying our hardest to find out who it is but so far we are coming up with dead ends." Sakura dimmed her eyes, "What of the ones you have in question right now? Have they said anything?" Neji sat back in his chair, "No, they aren't saying anything yet but as time passes by the interrogation on them are going to get more gruesome. We hope at least one of them budges, but if they are strong like the ones we previously had, they won't say not a single word." He looks out to the mountain. "I just have a bad feeling about this and is why I wanted to have a one on one talk with you Sakura." he turns back to look at her, "I need you to come back to us. I know that it's hard for you to have even set foot back to this place but the village needs you." Sakura quickly stood up out of her chair. Turning her back to Neji; she just stood there. Neji knew he shouldn't have asked so soon like this but it needed to be done. Sakura then turns her head to him.

"This place no longer needs me … never have and never will."

She then walked out of the office. Neji sighed and closed his eyes, "That's where you are wrong. This place needs you more than you know." he softly replies.

Sakura walks out of the building and instantly she looks up to the mountain with Naruto's face carved in it. Quickly looking away as if it pains her to see his face; she continued on down the main street. She looks around at how things have rebuilt themselves in the village. Since she has been gone for only 4 years she sure has missed a lot. She noticed that she was receiving a few ill glances her way. Sakura had to get out of sight from all the activity. After all there was going to be the festival before the exams begin tomorrow. So much she felt out of place now and she was starting to think that coming back for the first time in a long time was a big mistake. It's like she might as well take her leave forever and never look back. Though something was keeping her tied here; that won't let her leave. Sakura then comes out to the memorial grounds where the same ol three wooden posts sit buried deep in the ground. The very first memories when team seven first had their trail with Kakashi Hatake. Oddly enough this place was kept from being destroyed that day. "This place huh" she said to herself and walked over to the large stone memorial to find all those who had dies that day when Pain attacked and the one Uchiha she despised, the one who constructed the whole Pain, the Akatsuki and manipulated Sasuke into wanting the leaf village to burn to ashes. He was even the one who started the ordeal with the nine tailed fox years ago when Naruto was born. Her eyes then became saddened when she guided her finger across the name of Kakashi Hatake.

"I wish I was there near you so I could have helped you live but then again you would have wanted it that way."

Not far from Kakashi's were Tsunade and Jiraiya's. Then the one at the very bottom of the list was Naruto's. Sakura sighed and looked down sliding her hand off the slick black stone; she clenched her fist. Taking another glance at his name again it was too much for her to bear and walks away having her eyes closed.

"You don't have to keep beating yourself up over this Sakura."

She quickly stopped to open her eyes seeing Shikamaru there leaning against one of the wooden poles. Turning her gaze out to where the pond was, watched a pair of ducks swim across the glimmering sun lit water.

"I know"

"Then why do you still beat yourself up?"

Sakura snapped her head back to him with an irritated glare. "You think you can heal me. Huh?" she hissed. Shikamaru sighed heavily then toyed with the piece of straw in his mouth, "Look, we all know what happened that dark night Sakura, its time you stop being inconsolable and move on." Sakura grit her teeth having a blank stare at him, "You have no idea … until you been in the same boat I have been in then you'll understand where I'm coming from." Sakura stormed off away from the area and Shikamaru just looks up into the say with his nonchalant expression. "Yeah I guess I haven't been there Sakura." She said to himself.

* * *

Arriving at the village was the kazekage and a group to follow to include Temari and Kankuro. Girls went gaga over the kazekage. "As usual, you're popular with the ladies brother" Temari teased with a sly grin. Gaara didn't say a word but kept walking. Over the years even his appearance had changed. His hair is spiked but has a long piece draping down his back and tied with a white ribbon. Bangs also drape over the sides of his face still of course exposing that 'love' tattoo over his left eye. Having long side burns made him look like the fourth hokage to a certain degree. This time he also grew a set of short eyebrows. Oh yeah he was a looker and with his nicely toned, tall body he was just the idol for the ladies.

Greeting him and the rest of the sand villagers was Neji, Shikamaru, Kurenai and Guy. "Glad you made it here safely kazekage." Neji bowed. Gaara bowed in return and reached out to shake Neji's hand. Accepting the handshake; Neji shook it. "Thanks" Gaara replied. "Come, let's walk. I have been in my office all day and I just need to stretch my legs for a bit." Neji offered as Gaara agrees and follows.

Shikamaru grinned at Temari receiving rolled eyes in return. "Oh no, don't you even start." She walked past him. Kankuro stifled a laugh. "Common Temari don't be a total drag." He replied bummed out. "Yeah, and if you want this later then you better act like a man." She mocked back, sizing him up with her eyes. "Ouch" Kankuro chortled over this bit of humor, "Ahh, the good ol times, can't miss it." he added with a head shake and a smile.

"Yeah, you two have the oddest relationship." Kurenai bluntly added as well.

* * *

"How are things in the sand village?" Neji asked. "The village is fine. We have are pleased to have such a staggering number of genin attending the chunin exams this year. It's looking promising for the sand village's growth as a shinobi nation." Gaara replied much with his cool collected talk. Neji nodded his head, "Yes, and this year it's going to be a big one. We had so many entries that we had to have a preliminary round to see what teams will make it to the exams. The proctors have taxed what teams were fit and all our gates to the forest of death exam are full." As they continue to walk they both make it to one area near the mountain. "Oh, I wanted to show you a statue of pure metal we made in honor of when Naruto saved the world 9 years ago." Neji said but stopped 50ft from it to include Gaara too. Gaara dimmed his eyes at the woman standing in front of it. Her cascading long pink hair reminded him of someone but he just couldn't place the face only till that woman turned to them. "Sakura" Gaara said softly but his eyes clearly in utter disbelief that it was really her. How much she has changed and matured. You wouldn't know it but she took his breath away.

Sakura was much in disbelief as Gaara but she dimmed her eyes because it had to be him. The one friend that and life that Naruto saved. "One day Gaara I'll make amends and finally be at peace." she mumbled though it was loud enough for both of them to hear it. A tear rolled down her soft lightly tanned skin just when she closed her eyes. Gaara and Neji have a look of questioning by what she mumbled. Sakura slowly reopens her eyes to only turn and start to walk off. Not till she slowly takes one last look at Gaara before she disappears down a street and buildings.

"I just fear for her future. I feel she's going to only become a statistic soon." Neji regretfully said out of that quiet moment. Gaara looks at the statue of Naruto, "Only he knows." Neji looks at Gaara. Grasping what he said right then but then his eyes too turned to the statue.

"I guess we all will find out."

* * *

Later that night, the festivities pick up. Fireworks sound the excitement the exams are bringing out from the people. Booths line the main street as visitors and natives mingle in one joyous festival. Sakura was on top of the mountain over looking all the laughter and lights beneath her. "I shouldn't have come back." She said to herself.

Gaara had just walked out onto his balcony to check out all the commotion from below the 5 story suite dedicated and built only for when he visits. He just happened to look up to the mountain and saw Sakura there.

Sakura stood there for a moment longer till when she turned to walk away from the cliff. Then in the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow move. Snapping around quickly; her eyes having that bright outer ring glow Sakura was ready to attack. Gaara saw the glowing ring in her dead set eyes. It illuminated the rest of her eyes making a dim glowing affect. Her stance was a stance to kill not to evade. She certainly has become much stronger in every right. Realizing it was Gaara; her glowing eyes and deadly glare disappeared in an instant. "Gaara" she exclaimed; her eyes wide with shock.

"How do you do that? With your eyes" he asked out of the blue. Sakura stood back up straight with an off-guardish expression to her. Yeah she wasn't expecting that to be the first thing he would say but then again Gaara was always never good at simple conversation. "Umm, well it's a certain concentration of my chakra that enhances my vision. Like and animal who can see at night, see chakra flow, see right through genjutsu, or what you would say the start of a new …" she paused and looked up at the moon, "Kekkei genkai … It gives me incredible insight and enhances my chakra by absorbing natural chakra from the earth." She continues to say. Gaara kept quiet. Sakura then stopped; she knew she was rambling on about her eye power.

"You asked me that question on purpose didn't you?"

Gaara walked up closer to her till he was right next to her. He looked down on the festival.

"I don't blame you."

Sakura's eyes widened and snapped her head to him. She looked into his gaze down at the festival. The moos light casted a brilliant glimmer on his red hair and yet Sakura just reached over to grab the end of his sleeve. Gaara looked at her to see her head lowered with her eyes closed. The feel of her body trembling went down to the tip of her fingers and even he could feel it. Sparklets of two tears dropped from her unseen eyes as she grips tighter to his sleeve. She was crying out, crying out for someone, for all that Sakura had been through Gaara understood her and understood her pain. "It's ok to cry" he softly says. That's when Sakura walked in a few steps closer placing her forehead on his bicep. Hearing her soft cry Gaara closed his eyes. Oh how this reminds him when he was younger, when no one would even turn a smile to him; an atmosphere so cold to an innocent life because of what was put in him. Now Sakura is suffering too, from that ill-fated night; one that changed everyone forever and how they see how fragile life is. "I can't stay here … can I come to the sand village for a while? …" Gaara looked at her again. His gaze serene and gentle; he turned his body to her. Sakura pulled back to look at him. For a moment she looked into his eyes but then looked down and off to the side.

"Sorry I shouldn't ask like that. You're kazekage I should know my place but thanks for letting me cry on your sleeve." She apologized and started to walk away. "You can" Gaara suddenly replied. Sakura instantly paused to turn right back to him again with a semi-surprised expression. Then she cracked a small hope of a smile at him. She walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Completely shocking him to a point but when she turned her back to him again she waived her hand to him and vanished in thin air leaving a small dust ring behind. Gaara returns to the bright moon above before he heads in for the rest of the night.

* * *

The new day awoken for the genin to get all fired up for the chunin exams. Excitement filled the air and most of the leaf village shinobi are too. Neji was walking alone and stopped by an apartment looking up to the top floor. Sakura had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel around her body and another in her hands as she dried her hair. Then the sound of knocking came from the front door in which she was by. "Coming!" she advised after drying her hair just a quick second more and tossed the towel onto the chair just behind her in the living room. Opening the door both her and Neji were surprised. Neji for one blushed after seeing her in a short towel that well umm if she were to bend over, hello.

"Uh?" Neji looked at her. Sakura was embarrassed and looked off to the side. Neji finally looked away. "Can you put something on please?" he asked. "Well then sit here while I get dressed." She offered him in to sit at the dining room table as she left on down the hall to her room to get dressed.

Moments later she came out dressed up and not looking so teasing but even in her skirt and awesome looking jacket top she wears is just about teasing too. "So what brings you here Neji? and my answer is still no." Neji watched her walk over to the counter in the kitchen to pour two cups of herbal tea. "No I knew what your answer would be from the start. Far before I had even asked you but I'm only here because I want you to be part of this year's chunin exams." Sakura paused at the table before she could even place his cup down. She had a serious puzzling expression. "Doing what exactly?" she asked and finally placing the two cups on the table to also slide his to him. "Well the thing is there is someone among the groups as a spy. Our intelligence say that this person is very shifty and shady. Heh it sounds much like an old enemy we all once knew during the exact same event ..."

Sakura dimmed her eyes having just a quick flash back of that moment with Sasuke in the forest and Orochimaru. "This person is well aware of all of us but since you have been gone for such a long time they have no information on you." He continued to say. Sakura finally sat down in her chair. She looked as if she was thinking hard about it.

"You just won't give up will you?"

Neji looked right into her eyes, "Sakura, we need you. The sound ninja we had captured are not spilling their guts. Whoever it is; is just toying with us. They will strike soon. How soon? I don't know but I need you to investigate please. I have many black ops on this as well but I need you on the side." Sakura sat back all the way in her chair then looked down at the table in deep thought.

"I'm going to tell you a little bit of that night Neji."

Neji narrowed his eyes in wonder and why all of a sudden this was brought up. "I have a strong feeling that whoever was involved that night is also the one(s) who are toying with the village." She looked up at him at this point, "I have done a little bit of investigating myself while I have been gone but all my efforts had led to nothing but dead ends." She paused. She sat forward folding her hands together near her mouth with her elbows on the table. "But I tell you what I will go ahead and do this for you; I have a strong feeling that we will see something similar to what we went through when lord third died." She strongly replied, having a powerful tone to her voice. Neji looked into her eyes. So dead set they were with vengeance, closure and dignity. He never felt such fear from a shinobi much less a kunoichi but she has become something fearsome. What happened to her while she was gone from her home land? Many questions raced through his mind but only she had the answers. Neji stood from his seat as Sakura focus looks up at him. "Meet at the forest of death in 30. From there you will know what to do. I have faith in you." He said once more and left the apartment. Sakura watched him till the door shut and looked out through the sliding glass door.

"Naruto …"

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and Neji and Gaara were at the main gate to the forest of dead to greet all groups for a farewell. Even all the proctors involved greeted them. All the jonin leaders of the 3 man cells stand near their teams. It seems that Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Konohamaru, Iruka, Ino, Choji and Tenten all were there to bid their teams a safe journey to the middle. Neji looked over to Gaara, "So it shall begin my friend." Gaara kept his eyes forward and nodded in response.

Hiding very stealthy in the thick forest deep in the shadows like a true skilled ninja; Sakura sat watching or feeling for anything out of the norm and for the one Neji had spoken of.

* * *

One of the groups; Shikamaru's team was having a bit of a rest near a small pond. "Hey, do you think we will get the other scroll?" the girl with long lavender hair and dark purple eyes asked looking to the one with yellow spiked hair. He looked up to her and boy was he a spitting image to Naruto but his eyes were golden-yellow. He wore an all black outfit from a long coat to the pants. A black leaf headband and the long black fingerless gloves all tied in nicely in look design. "Of course we are who do you think you're talking to huh?" He replied with much enthusiasm. The one who had long to the side, spiked, silver hair and black eyes having a cool demeanor to him walked over to the pond too. "Don't go acting all cool in all when you're not, Naruto impersonator." He replied foully. "I'm not impersonating him and it's my real name you idiot!" Naruto snapped. "Alright Naruto and Kakashi knock it off now!" the girl snapped. "But, but Safira." Naruto pouted. "Don't Safira me Naruto, and Kakashi we need to not start fighting with each other right now. We need to focus!" she snapped.

Then in an instant all three of them caught wind of a fearsome power that had them all three on their toes. Naruto and Kakashi prepare themselves for what is about to come their way. Safira stood behind them ready to fight as well and protect her teammates. Out of the dark shadows came a very familiar face and this face looked like the boy but the real one. All three of the kids where just shocked. It was the real Naruto but how could it be he's been long since dead? This version of him was when he was 12 but in this Naruto's eyes had evil and he walked forward to the children with the greatest intent to kill. The moment the kids prepared themselves, that person impersonating the image of the real Naruto shape -shifts into the adult version.

Instantly without warning something hit the ground between them causing a big dust cloud and thundering, groundshaking feeling. The kids were startled and the imitated Naruto was as well and took a step back. Activating the chakra to have it show visibly had created a wind pressure to blow away the dust and dirt still in the air.

"Back off!"

It was none other than Sakura and she meant business. She stood there ready but what was more nerving was the fact that whoever this person is using Naruto's face and body. The imitated Naruto grinned sinisterly at her, "Hmmm you are good but you can't really hide that obvious appearance Sakura Haruno." The kids were shocked when they heard that name. "Oh wow it's actually thee Sakura Haruno of the original team seven with hokage Naruto!" Safira exclaimed. "Wow" Naruto replied in utter awe.

Sakura narrowed her deadly eyes at the enemy. "As if I care, the thing is, is that you are finished here and I will make sure of that." she threatened.

* * *

The sum of a Confession … End

* * *

Next chapter:

Sakura has seemed to have found the imposter at the forest of death but who is this imposter and why does he have the appearance of Naruto? A few more surprises hit the village too and it's like déjà vu all over again, of sorts. How is Sakura going to handle this fight? and finally; a clue is revealed to what is going on. And Sakura had to leave the village to another but not till a little stole-a-way tagged along.


	3. No tag a long's!

An earth pounding, extremely loud explosion happened within the forest of death grounds. In the middle tower all the proctors, team leaders, Neji and Gaara felt it. "What in the world was that!" Kankuro hollered. Neji summoned a mirror jutsu that like the third hokage's glass ball can see what is going on around in the village. The image came up and it was Sakura face to face with the imitated Naruto imposter and behind her was Shikamaru's team. The power that was used had created a bright opening through the trees thick canopy. Dirt and dust swirled around them all and Sakura had her teeth gritting with her eyes glowing. Her chakra was laminating off her body like smoke. Gaara dimmed his eyes, "Sakura" he softly spoken.

"Sakura!" Ino too hollered in shock. "We should go out there and help." Hinata said looking at Neji. Neji shook his head, "No we should have two proctors stand by here for the remaining teams and the rest of us should head back to the village. I'm afraid we will also have our hands full there." The rest of them gasped in surprise. "It's like how it was back in the day with him." Temari softly said near Kankuro and Shikamaru. "Yeah, a day I don't want to be reminded of." Shikamaru replied in great disgust. "Well we will defend the village with everything we have!" Rock Lee said over the top having that silly determination in his expression and flames in his eyes too. Guy was there and joined in on that little explosion of self-confidence. "Now you're talking my grown protégé!" Guy agreed and posed the same way. Tenten shook her head at the two of them.

* * *

"Wow you sure have gotten a lot stronger." The imposter grinned. Sakura dimmed her eyes in question. He speaks like he knows or has known her before. Who is this fellow? "You have no idea how much I have become stronger." She replied back in a deep feminine voice. Like one with grave purpose to protect. Even her body posture spoke of great defense. The imposter grinned in utter pleasure of this moment. "Oh am I going to look forward to this fight." He cynically replied.

The kids in the back didn't know what to do but Naruto, Kakashi and Safira get ready for a fight too and join Sakura by her side. The imposter narrowed his eyes in anger because now brats are joining in on the fight too. "Sorry Miss Sakura but we want to help you." Naruto said keeping his eye on the enemy ahead. Sakura also kept her eyes forward not saying a word.

Instantly the imposter threw shuriken stars at all four. The kids scatter but Sakura remained. She caught the shuriken right in-between her index and middle finger just at her left eye with precise calculation. She then threw the small shuriken to the dirt. "You want a fight, then bring all you got, not useless weapons." She dared. The kids stood by, all scattered around ready for anything but then they saw Sakura vanish in thin air. Not a cloud, not a stir of dust remained as if she completely vanished all together. Till a thunderous boom echoed in the air as the sound waves nearly blew over trees like a horrendous wind speed. Sakura had demolished a summoned snake with a fist. She sent it flying into the air and with one hand her eyes began to glow tremendously as she summoned the earth's energy into the palm of her hand. With one thrust out; she shot a ray of pure energy at the snake exploding it into minced meat.

* * *

At the village all the others stood by ready for anything when they get the alert that enemy shinobi were fast approaching the village in great numbers.

* * *

"You dare to send another one?" she mocked daringly. The imposter grits his teeth in utter fury, "Oh this is only the beginning!" He then summons shadow clones and starts to perform the old Naruto's favorite and most powerful trump card. Sakura dimmed her eyes in disbelief. 'Who is this guy?' she thought. He seems to know Naruto's every move and technique very well. It also seems that he knows a lot about her too but since she hasn't been around he has no clue to her new abilities and not to mention a sleeping ability in her blood had also awoken. Sakura took off for him and threw a kunai quickly at the clone getting rid of it and the move he was about to accomplish. He clenched his fists and from out of thin air after making a few quick hand signs had taken a long sword out of thin air in front of him. Quickly making a swing at her Sakura jumped back in time but her shoulder had gotten cut a bit. "Sakura!" Naruto hollered in concern. Kakashi then had acted with a few hand signs summoning a water style jutsu. Safira had done the same thing but a fire style jutsu and Naruto summoned a lightning jutsu. Clouds above darkened and thickened as the thunder rolled within.

"Water style; dragon rage jutsu!"

"Fire style; fire ball jutsu!"

"Lightning style; lightning blast jutsu!"

Sakura looked at all the powerful jutsu these kids knew. The water dragons roared, zipping by her in quick speeds; speeds that she has never seen before and the lightning coming from the kid who looks a lot like Naruto was just astounding. Even the girl's fireball jutsu was massive and fast with perfection. The imposter dodged most off the attacks from the water dragons but with so many of them and with so much coming from all directions; he did get hit.

* * *

All the other village shinobi were outside of the walls fending off the enemy that had stormed the village in an all out charge. "Some things not right here. These aren't real beings!" Temari pointed out. Neji stopped for a second, "Either this is another toying attack or …" he quickly ran back into the village. Guy and Iruka were right behind him. "What's wrong sir?" Iruka asked. "I know what this is. They want the info Naruto had written down about the seven jinchuriki spirits in that cave!" Neji hissed. He does not like this at all, "But the one who really knows the location is her!" Guy and Iruka look at each other then they both look at Neji with surprised looks.

"Sakura!" both guys holler in great alarm.

* * *

Sakura exploded with various taijutsu attacks. Performing a fast paced run she makes a single hand summersault to have her feet come smashing down on the enemies head hard. The force sent him down but then she catches him with her feet around his neck. Making a hand stand she quickly pushes off the ground with such strength that they both were about 20ft into the air. Spinning rapidly; Sakura lets go of the imposter and he slams massively hard into the earth's ground. Landing; she stands there. Her breathing has become labored. Something was wrong with her and even her focus has gotten blurry. A sinister laugh was coming from the man just as he stands looking like Kakashi this time. Sakura and the kids were thrown off base now. She grits her teeth bitterly and with rage in her eyes, "Bastard" she hissed under her breath. "How is the poison treating you?" he asked with a twisted grin. "Who do you think you are using my father's image!" Kakashi shouted in utter anger. Sakura looked over to the young kid. Of course no wonder he looked like sensei. The imposter laughed and looked at the kid, "Why you don't like my skills in my impersonations kid?" "Leave him alone." Naruto hissed in a low tone. "You mess with him you face all of us!" Safira yelled preparing herself. "Ha I could care less about you pipsqueaks. I'm here with others for something else but now that you, Sakura dear, are here before me; he will be thrilled to know" he replied. Sakura narrowed her eyes in question. He? Who is he speaking of? "But now that the poison has started to take affect I'm afraid you all are finished here!" he stifled a heinous laugh and shot off for her.

* * *

Neji, Guy and Iruka arrive at the statue of Naruto to find it sliced in half and the info sealed inside was gone. "No!" Neji hissed. Whoever it was planned this out very well to fool everyone. "We are too late." Iruka softly said to himself. Looking at the statue he dimmed his eyes after seeing the face of Naruto.

* * *

Where everyone was fighting fake shinobi had suddenly all turned to dust. Others cheered but others were just dumbfounded. "Wow this was a total serious drag man." Shikamaru mumbled, crossing his arms.

* * *

Sakura was fending off the imposter but the poison was taking its affect more and more. He threw a lightning blade jutsu at her but she managed to dodge in time, however she sustained injury to her other shoulder. "Shit" she grunted. But then he throws a punch and she got hit. Naruto couldn't watch no more. Sakura staggered up to one knee, 'Damn it … I need to get hold of my focus!' she thought. Summoning the lightning blade jutsu once again he cracks a wicked smile at takes off for her. Just before hitting her with that deadly blow, little Naruto appears in front of her.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto slugs the man in the under jaw as the clone smashes its fist into the man's belly too. Then he hurdled over the clone to have a chakra ball of lightning and fire in his hand. "Lighting bomb jutsu!" He yelled and threw it at close proximities to the man's face. The bomb exploded in the man's face sending him flying backwards. "Yeah!" Safira cheered. Kakashi rushed over to Sakura, "You have the chance to extract the poison." Sakura had her eyes closed in pain but she then looks ahead. "No" she mumbled and then staggered to her feet. Kakashi looked at her and Naruto looked back at her. "This will end right now." She said lightly. Her eyes then began to glow again. This time they turned a red color. The chakra began to rise immensely in her body and the kids could feel it. It was even felt all the way to the tower and all to the village. Neji, Guy and Iruka look at each other when they rush back to the forest of death. Gaara also rushed back into the village to have Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Rock Lee, Ino and Shikamaru follow right behind. The power she had flowing through her was making the ground rumble like an earthquake.

"Wow what power!" Naruto hollered as he lost balance and fell on his butt.

The imposter got back up with enraged eyes. He too had immense power coursing through within him too but it wasn't anything like what Sakura was doing. She then performed the chakra hand sign and the power erupted surrounding her entirety. Both Kakashi and Naruto had to flee the area from her. Suddenly the chakra spiraled apart making a boom sound and everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wolf sage" Sakura growled deeply. She was like a wolf but she stood on her two feet, having a long tail for balance when at high speeds and a black coat with red glowing eyes. A stripe of long, spiked, pink fur went all down her back and to the tail. Her underbelly was also pink with pink fur around her eyes. She barred her massive teeth in sheer resentment. Sparks of charged chakra electricity surged all over her body. 'Senjutsu huh' the man was clearly over his head now and he knew it by the scared look to his face. He tried to run but Sakura vanished to grab him in the back of his head with her massive paws. "Run? I don't think so." She growled with her skin crawling, intimidating voice change.

She threw the man so hard and so fast that he halved one of the thick 20ft round trees. He landed into the open grass area of the grounds and was barely able to stand. Blood gushed from massive gashes all over his body and this time the man revealed his true form. He was a young looking man with a red mohawk and to what seemed to be like a samurai battle uniform. He had black face paint that was banded across his eyes and face. He also had a land of earth band on the chest plate. Of course like the Akatsuki, they had a deep scratch mark across the symbol much like this guys. Sakura walked through the cloud of dust. Her eyes illuminating a terrifying red color and just the presence of her form and the footsteps taken still made the imposter terrified. The kids run up from behind just as the dust blows away from the sudden wind.

* * *

Neji and all the others who ran back to the grounds could see from a distance. "What in the world!" Iruka exclaimed. Gaara's eyes widened. All the others just were astounded and didn't have many words to say at the moment.

* * *

The man stood to his feet finally and summoned his sword from thin air again. He glares deeply at Sakura and takes off for her. Sakura growls in her throat and lets out a powerful, ear piercing growling roar. She blasts off at him and rearing back for a blow to his face. He comes closer ready with his sword in front of him but when they are only inches apart she connects her fist to the tip of his sword shattering it to nothing till the fist slammed into his face. "You're done" she softly remarked. With that incredible pound to the man's face made a thundering sound effect and like a bullet the man flies at speeds unfathomable. Kicking up dirt and rock from the high velocity destroyed a good portion of the fence and traveled all through the village. Demolishing some buildings and power poles till what was left of the body slams against the village's wall way on the other side. "My ...!" Shikamaru was taken for words. "What raw power." Kankuro replied in disbelief.

Sakura ripped off the band plate on the enemy looking at it. Then as if having no muscle control at all; she loses grip of it and begins to fall forward. Transforming back to her normal self she slams to the ground. "Sakura!" the kids yelled and ran over to her. Sakura had her eyes opened for a second to hear them all calling out her name till she could no longer keep them open. Everyone rushed over to her side until total blackout.

* * *

Days passed since that day. Repairs from that battle were underway and many are on watch even more so now than before. Sakura finally had awoken in the hospital bed. Her vision was dim and blurry but had quickly regained focus to look out the window. "You have been asleep for a while." A voice suddenly said throwing her off-guard and having her quickly turn her head to see who it was. Gaara was there leaning against the wall folding his arms. He looked at her with that serious expression of his. Sakura looked back out the window and narrowed her eyes. "You all saw me didn't you?" she asked. Gaara didn't answer her right away but looked out the window too.

"That form, a wolf form you took? Yes we did."

Sakura sat up in bed and started to stand to her feet. When she did; she went over to the window to look down at the bright outside. "I didn't want to use it on him they way I did but the situation called for it …" she paused, "But that man talked as if he knew me. There was one point into the fight that he said "he" would be thrilled to hear about me again." she added. Gaara looked at her and Sakura turned to him, "Is it true, that they took the information about the seven jinchuriki spirits?" Gaara nods his head and Sakura looks away.

"Then it's only a matter of time when they come after me …"

Gaara looked at her again. She looked so bothered and he could tell she was having a memory flashback when they rescued him. "After all I am the last one alive to know the location of the cave." She continued to say. Gaara looked down and closed his eyes.

* * *

"You sure you want to leave?" Neji asked looking at Sakura who's heading out with Gaara and the others back to the sand village.

"Yes, and you know why I can't stay."

Neji shook his head and Hinata walked up to give her a hug. "It was so good seeing you again and be safe out there." Hinata smiled. Sakura returned the hug and when she pulled away she displayed a small sweet smile. "I will and don't worry guys I'll be fine but Neji …" she paused to look to him seriously, "You know this isn't over for Konoha." Neji again shook his head in knowing. After saying a few more goodbyes to other friends Sakura headed out with the sand shinobi to their homeland.

* * *

Along the way Sakura looked back to the giant leaf village wall off in the distance. Gaara stopped too to see that it was difficult for her to have been back there. "Sakura?" he gently asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and having a solemn expression. "It's ok, I'm ok." She said and continued on. They now chard through the village of swamps; a village in the land between fire and wind and they go through with caution. The village or the shinobi there haven't been any trouble but since the attacks at the leaf village seem to be getting worst. They can't risk anything and at all times will keep their guard up with every stranger and even friend.

The group had made a pit stop at the local inn for a nights rest. Sakura hasn't yet fully recovered from using the senjutsu while having poison in her which sped up the poisons process. In her room Sakura walks out onto the veranda from the 3 story high inn. A misty atmosphere surrounded the vast range of swampy areas. The nighttime made the place seem spooky. Even with the moon above gave it that scary feel to it.

"I don't like this place."

Someone had said above her on the roof. When she quickly looks up to see Gaara there near the roofs edge starring out into the vast land with hints of lanterns in the distance from other houses or buildings. "How long have you been up there for?" she asked.

"For almost 2 hours."

Sakura looked back out into the mist. Then Gaara jumps down off the roof to the veranda. Sakura just kept her eyes forward. "I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing and lots more familiar faces are going to be gone just like … Naruto." She said with having a hint of emotion in her tone. Gaara looked at her, "That is something we cannot stop. Lives of ones we know and ones we don't die but it is up to us to help keep things going in their memory and for the memory of the youth." It was hard for her to hear and so she closed her eyes gripping tightly onto the rail. "Well I will make sure of it, that this go-round, I will stop them from destroying everything. I'll do it for Naruto for Kakashi and for all those who have died for this world." Sakura then opened her eyes to turn them to Gaara's gaze. He nods his head in agreement, "I will assist you as well." Sakura just looked at him and reached over to touch the top of his hand. Gaara was puzzled but didn't really show it. "Thank you Gaara; you are a very good man and an excellent kazekage for your village. They are blessed to have you as their protector." She smiled a little at him. Gaara reached out with his other hand to place it gently on her cheek. Sakura's smile disappeared and turned into shock. "I won't let you die, I will protect you Sakura." He gently replied. Man was she taken for words. Her eyes just stared into his. Not grasping why he said such a thing to her but it made her heart race in a way she has never felt before. This unfamiliar feeling had made her a bit dizzy and almost had her fall but Gaara caught her. "Here, you should get some rest." He said cradling her in his nice strong arms. Sakura was flushed in the face. She didn't know what to do or say at that moment but when she was placed on her bed Gaara went to the door. "We have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow so please get some rest." He softly spoken and then took a moment to look at her till when he shut the door behind him. Sakura just sat there still in her bed. What was all that about? She then shook her head rapidly.

'Ok, ok girl get a grip but …' she thought as to looking into the lantern on the nightstand near the bed.

* * *

The morning came and even in mid morning it seemed like it was just dawn from all the mist cover. The team headed out and it wasn't long till they came to the desert lands of the wind. From the eyes could see was nothing but a sea of sand. Sakura laminated her eyes up to kneel down and place her hand on the loose sand. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stop to look at her. They could see the way her eyes were lit up. "What are you doing?" Kankuro asked. Sakura dimmed her eyes and smiled a little, "I'm checking for the chakra streams here in the sandy plains." "The what?" he quickly questioned, being totally confused.

Sakura slowly stood up and by holding out the palm of her hand and with her eyes having that glowing ring; she summoned and formed a sand ball into her hand. The three siblings couldn't be more puzzled now. "You see not many know of this but there are chakra streams within the earth. Like natural streams of pure energy and with the right concentration and focus you can use this energy to your own benefit, to either fight or survive." She smiled. "And because of you mastering this ability you can wield any element or jutsu?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded, "Yes because each part of the earth has its unique signature effect. For example like this bit of sand. I am able to create anything …" in that second had transformed the sand into a sharp shuriken, "from it because of the sand energy it possesses, like if I were in the land of mist I could manipulate the water due to its signature affect within it. But then I can simply use the chakra as means of pure power by my body absorbing the energy turning it into jutsu with the hand signals." She threw the shuriken and by making the chakra hand sign she created a ball of pure energy into the palm of her hand to then hurl it to the sand shuriken, exploding it back to sand. "So basically the earth's energy is giving you a never-ending arsenal of chakra and jutsu's?" Kankuro asked. "Well in a way yes but they are only natural jutsu's but now my power is another, and for some reason it seems to be a type of eye jutsu, like a new kekkei genkai." Just when they start to continue on someone rushes up the sandy hill.

"Miss Sakura!"

Sakura quickly turns to see that it is the kid who looks like Naruto and the one with the same name too. He was breathing heavily as if the kid ran for miles to catch up. "Wow what a spitting image." Temari was astonished by the resemblance. "What are you doing here kid!" Sakura hissed, "You need to go back. Do they even know you left the village?" "I wanted to follow you. I wanted to ask you if you could train me?" he asked. Sakura was taken for words. Oh how this moment reminds her of someone.

"No, I won't you are going back to the village at train under your team leader."

"But all he's good for is laying around and saying "this is a drag"

Kankuro grinned sarcastically at Temari knowing who it was the kid was speaking about. Temari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Sakura sighed, "Ok I get why you don't like your team leader but kid he's your team leader for a reason and you are going back. I'll take you to the sand village but I'm getting in touch with the village to have them come pick you up, got it?" "My name isn't kid, its Naruto!" he hissed. Gaara's eyes widened a little and Sakura sighed again. "Just understand this kid I will call you what I want and I don't want no tag-a-long's." she replied. Naruto glared at her, "Ok then I'll call you old lady!" Yep that hit a nerve and it triggered an old reaction that only Naruto was able to bring out of her. "Why you little!" she hissed and punched him in the face sending him into the sand hill. She held up a fist at him with inner rage, "Say that again, I dare you!" At this point no one in Gaara's group did not know what to think of her sudden explosion of attitude, but all had shocked expressions.

* * *

No tag-a-long's! … End

* * *

Next chapter:

They all arrive at the sand village and many greet his safe return. Sakura can't seem to keep her eyes off the kid who followed her and Naruto gets into a fight with a big bully hitting on a helpless kid who doesn't like to fight. Everything this kid does remind Sakura and Gaara so much of their good friend. Shikamaru and the rest of his team show up to retrieve the young Naruto but he refuses to go. Will Sakura tell him to go weather he likes it or not or is she going to give in and train him?


	4. Kazekage

Sakura follows the sand villagers back to their own home. Tagging along is the brat who looks so much like Naruto and boy he's already brought out Sakura's spit fire hot temper. "Man, are we there yet?" Naruto complained looking quite uncomfortable with the bit of heat from the mid day sun. "Stop your complaining kid, we will be there soon." Kankuro snapped. Gaara looked over to Sakura who seemed to have been spacing out from the look in her eyes. "Are you going to train him?" he asked.

For a moment she didn't answer him nor did it seem that she even heard him till she just suddenly snapped her head up and looked at him.

"Huh, what was that?"

Gaara looked away, "It was nothing." He calmly replied.

Hours later the party finally reaches the sand village. It's been years since her last visit and the place sure seemed to have changed to her. "Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. He's never been to the land of wind and never to the village hidden in the sand. "You like it kid?" Kankuro asked standing next to him. "Yes it's amazing!" Naruto jumped up n down with thrill. Sakura watched the kid and couldn't help but smile small at him.

"Lord Kazekage" a shinobi ran up before Gaara going to a kneeling bow. "Sir we need you in the council's meeting A.S.A.P." he advised hastily. Kankuro and Temari look concerned. Sakura wondered what was wrong just when Gaara turns to her.

"My siblings will take care of you and Naruto while I attend business."

Sakura didn't have a reply for him but watched the striking young man walk off with the shinobi messenger into the city. "I wonder what's wrong." Temari asked, looking at Kankuro who kept looking into the direction his younger brother had gone.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

Temari nodded her head to him. Kankuro looked at Sakura and then walked off. Sakura looked at Temari just as she also looked at her.

"Ok let's find you two a place to stay and get in-touch with Konoha for the brat."

Naruto was bothered by that remark, "Hey I'm no brat old hag!" Yep total silence and Sakura looked back n forth at the two of them. "Old hag …" she mumbled with great discontentment. "Yeah you heard me!" Naruto snide in reply but then began to look a little startling when he saw steam arose from Temari's skin. "WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she screamed at the top of her very longs to then hit the mouthy kid over his head with her fan. Needless to say there was a loud boom and a few onlookers keeping eye on the city saw a towering wall of dirt and sand fly high in the air. Temari stomped off with Naruto's head and mid section of his body in the dirt as one leg twitches. Sakura sighed and pulled the knocked out blond boy out of the dirt. "A troublesome brat you are." She quietly said putting him over her shoulders as she followed Temari from a distance into the city.

* * *

"It seems we have received word from the village hidden among the stones is preparing to attack us!"

One council member screamed. Gaara's eyes widened and Kankuro was stumped in utter shock, "Why?" Gaara asked.

"Apparently we have assassinated the Tsuchikage!"

Gaara's eyes then dimmed down to an angry deadly glare. "We were framed." He softly says. All the others around the table gasped in shock but more so they knew it was a set up anyway. "What are we to do?" one asked. Gaara kept quiet for a moment then looked up.

* * *

"You say hag again and I will rip you a new one got it?" Temari hissed glaring at Naruto. "Yeah, yeah I got it." he replied putting his hands up. Sakura walked around to the sliding glass door. Looking out; she could see the Kazekage's establishment and a great view of the city. "You have a great view kid." She said finally.

"Yes he does and he will have this one all by himself too until your team leader arrives to take you back."

Naruto made a pouty face of disappointment, "You guys aren't fair … Sakura please let me stay with you so I can learn from you?" Sakura didn't say a word to him. He stood there waiting for her to answer but all she did was turn around and walked out the room. Naruto looked down; a look of sadness came over him this time. He knew that he looks like the real Naruto and the teammate of hers back in the day. Temari just watched the kid walk over to the bed to lie down. 'Sorry kid but you're doing nothing but hurting her right now with your presence.' She thought as she shuts the door. The moment she let go of the knob she sees Sakura leaning against the hallway wall a ways down.

"Was I too mean to him by doing that?" she asked. Temari shook her head, "He's a kid he will be fine." Sakura looked down to the floor narrowing her eyes. Temari sighed and walked up by her, "Hey lets go find your room now. You need a goodnights rest." Sakura didn't reply but she followed Temari down the hall till they came to her room.

"Well here you are. It's not much but it will do and I'll see you around tomorrow so take care okay." She said once more and walked off waving. Sakura finally entered her room. It was small but decent for a temporary stay at the village. At least the bed looked comfortable. Naruto laid on his bed looking out the window still bothered by lady Sakura's reaction and cold shoulder she gave him as she walked out the door they way she did. "Am I really a bother to her?" he pondered when his eye lids started to fall shut.

* * *

Night time rolled around and Sakura had left her room to come by his room. She wanted to open it and apologize to him for how she treated him but she couldn't muster the courage to do it. "I'm such a fool." She said quietly to herself.

She walked out the apartment building and out into the outside. The only down side to the sand village is that there is no color at all. The buildings were all one color and have a particular structure to them. Walking around a few blocks she comes to a circled courtyard with a fountain in the middle of it.

"Well, look what we have here boy's" a devious male voice said behind her. Turning to the voice; Sakura dimmed her eyes at 6 men standing there having sadistic smiles on them. Yeah all they want to do is have fun with her but little do they know who she is and what she is capable of.

"You are a long way from home sweetie. We could show you around and give you a good time."

Sakura glared at the main guy in front of the group, "Don't call me sweetie and I'm no new comer here." "Oh is that so well you're still going to come with us." The man had a mad look in his eye. The followers with him begin to circle around her and closing in on her. Sakura stood there looking around at them. She was ready to take them on when they would even try to put their filthy hands on her.

"If you know what's best for you then I suggest you leave my village now." Another voice had said. Sakura quickly turns to see Gaara there out of his Kazekage clothing. "We have first dibs on this fine woman Kazekage and plus you're worthless now that you no longer have that demon inside of you!" the man hissed. Sakura snapped her head quickly at that bastard for saying such a thing but when she felt a rising amount of chakra from Gaara she looks back at him. "Is that what you think? Well after I'm done with you and your men will no long be in my village again." He calmly replied. The chakra continued to rise and build up like a never ending flow. Sakura was amazed that he had so much chakra and the most amazing thing about it was that it's even greater from the 1 tails power. Gaara had thrust his arms outward in front of him with his palms facing outward too. Dimming his eyes he summoned a wave of sad and with one quick move by throwing him arms open to the side of him. The men fly across the courtyard and smashed into buildings. The group's leader was irate at the young redhead and tried to grab for Sakura. However her eyes had the glowing ring in them and she created a ball of twisting chakra in the palm of her hand. It went away when Gaara suddenly appeared in front of her. Totally not expecting him to be in front of her; she looks at him with widened eyes.

"And most of all I will not let the likes of you ever lay a hand on her." Gaara starred with his cool collective eyes. Sakura was utterly taken aback from what he just said. Just that one comment gave her two visions, one of Naruto and one of Sasuke. So long ago they were there to protect her and now its Gaara. The man after looking into Gaara's eyes had this overwhelming fear come over him, a fear that frightened him so much that he turns and runs off screaming like a girl. Gaara watched till the man could no longer be seen and turned to Sakura. "Please forgive my people for being so pathetic." He apologized kindly. But then his eyes widen with unsuspected surprise when Sakura leaned up on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a soft hug. With her mouth near his ear she whispered a thank you to him. Gaara seemed to have been frozen. His limbs couldn't move not one inch. Sakura then pulled away slowly and when her eyes met his; she blushed to quickly back away a little. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Heh where are my manners?" she giggled, clearly embarrassed from what she did. Gaara just stood there from having a surprised look in his eyes to narrowing them in wonder. "Were you seeing someone else when you did that?" Sakura's eyes widened but then looked down with a small smile. "No, all I saw was your back Gaara. Your back that protected me like they did once so long ago." She answered. She then looks up at him, "But again I'm sorry for that, I just react without thinking sometimes." She giggled again. Gaara did not reply but watched as the pink haired kunoichi starts to walk away.

"Sakura"

She stopped and turned to him; her eyes curious to why he called her name and yet her heart raced heavily. "Yes Gaara?" she asked back. Gaara then proceeded forward to her and when he stops just right before her; he places a hand on her cheek. Words were taken from her. Her breath was sucked in with much surprise. The serious look in his eyes gave her all sorts of questions racing through her head.

In a dark shadowed alleyway Kankuro and Tamari stand by having sad frowns on their faces as if something bothered them.

"Of course I'd protect you … you fought to save me and you have saved my brother once before." Gaara said gently to her. Sakura's heart raced tremendously. This person she once knew as a young terrifying kid has grown into a respectable, very gorgeous young man. Suddenly a foot kicked her in her rear and had her fall into Gaara in which he had caught her wrapping his arms around her. "Ha, ha, ha! You shouldn't drop your guard Miss Sakura!" Naruto teased sticking his tongue out at her.

Tamari made a sour face and Kankuro stifled a laugh, "Yeah leave it to the kid to ruin it."

Oh a few veins popped out of Sakura's forehead. She was mad and wanted a piece of that kid but Gaara kept hold of her. With her monstrous strength she would pulverize the poor kid. "Why you little shit!" she hissed madly. Naruto then hopped around in a 360 degree turn and bent over to pat his butt at her, "Just kiss my butt old hag ha, ha, ha!" Ok now that did it. Old hag? Oh no; he just did not go there. "That's it. Gaara let me go I'm gonna get em' I'm gonna kill him!" Sakura screamed. Gaara had his hands around her waist and just kept hold of her. Then Naruto looked at her with a sweet smile and ran off into the city. Sakura lost that drive to kill that brat immediately. She stood up straight looking down the street Naruto had run down wondering what that look was for. "Kids, I just can't understand their thinking sometimes." She sighed. Then she could feel Gaara's arms still around her waist. She looked down and placed her hand on over one of his. Gaara's eyes widen just a bit. "I'm sorry he did that and to push me into you like that." She softly apologized. Gaara dimmed his eyes looking at the back of her neck.

"It's ok"

Sakura looked up and leaned more into him to rest her head on his shoulder. The dark night sky was so crystal clear with bright stars. Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eyes seeing that look on her. It was a look of many sorrows through her eyes. A look he also knew all too well.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble if I can just be right here for a moment longer … right now I feel so safe …"

Gaara closed his eyes and placed the side of his face to her head, "I don't mind." He softly replied. Sakura closed her eyes in serene comfort and gripped a bit tighter onto his hand putting her fingers between his.

Kankuro looks on at his younger brother. "It's just not fair. Why him?" he said softly to himself. Tamari looked at him with a sad expression. "I think this is where we need to go." Tamari said placing a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. Tamari disappears into the shadow and just before Kankuro does he takes one more look back at his younger brother, "Oh Gaara" he said quietly once more and vanishes as well.

* * *

The next morning comes and Sakura and Naruto walk down a street full of shoppers. "Common, please train me Miss Sakura!" Naruto pouted tugging on her jacket. Sakura had an annoyed look and wouldn't even look at the kid. "How many times have I told you that I won't train you." She snapped. "But please Miss Sakura." He continued to beg. Sakura had enough of his begging and spun around quickly to grab the kid's collar. Others along the street look at the commotion taking place. "Damn it kid why won't you drop it and plus don't you have a family that misses you right now? How would they think if you all of a sudden don't come back for who knows how long for training?" she shouted. Naruto glared at her and slapped her hand away, "I have no family! …" Sakura shot back with surprise. Naruto gripped his hands tightly into fists.

"I was found in a cardboard box at the gate into the leaf village and since I looked so much like the 7th Hokage they named me after him … but nothing was in the box to tie me to another country or village."

Sakura didn't know what to say but now she felt bad. Here she was scolding the kid not even knowing where he is coming from. "Why me?" she quietly asked. Naruto looked up at her, "Because I know it's what I'm supposed to do, what my heart is telling me and …" he jabbed his thumb to his chest, "Because I want to train under the best shinobi to one day become Hokage!" he added with much enthusiasm. Sakura's eyes widen tremendously at what he just said. Then she closes her eyes and displays a small smile.

"You are so much like him."

Naruto stopped smiling and just watched her turn her back to him. "I'll think about it kid. In the mean time I'm needed elsewhere; where you cannot come so you better behave yourself while I'm gone, you got it?" she said walking away putting up a hand in a slight wave to him. Naruto had a big smile come over his face, "Yeah sure thing Miss Sakura!" he waved back in hopeful excitement. Sakura looked down at the road, "Is this vengeance or is it just a coincidence? Why don't you tell me huh my friend?" she asked to herself.

"Yeah I hope she decides to take me with her and train me." Naruto walks with his hands behind his head having a big smile on his face.

"Stop it please give it back to me!"

Naruto stopped when he heard that wondering what was going on he ran around the corner to investigate it. A scrawny kid his age was on the floor reaching up to a much bigger kid who had a foot on the ones belly pining him down. In the bigger kids hand was a action toy holding it up from arms reach. "Please give it back?" the scrawny kid pleaded. "No its mine now." The bully spit in the others kids face. Suddenly Naruto grabbed the wrist of the bully and tightened it. The kid made a painful noise looking back at who it was that had a hold of his wrist. "Stop being a bully and give the toy back to him." Naruto glared. "Mind your own business leaf brat and bud out!" the bully yanked his wrist out of Naruto's grip and tried to side kick him in the stomach but Naruto was quick enough to spin away from the kick and instead he landed a side thrust into the bullies stomach. The kid went to his knees and since Naruto kicked him pretty hard he also lost grip of the toy. Naruto walked up and gave the toy back to the scrawny kid. "Um thanks" he thanked. "Hey no problem but you sure need to stand up for yourself ya know. It's the only way bullies like him won't pick on you no more." Naruto pointed a thumb back at him. The kid looked down gripping tightly on his toy.

"I want to but I don't have any talents at all. I'm nothing but worthless …"

Naruto grinned at the kid, "Sure you do; you just have to find what it is." The kid looked up with a shocked look to him, as if no one has ever said anything positive to him before. "How dare you assault a shinobi of the sand and one who is a chunin!" the bully said staggering to his feet. Naruto turned to the kid and the shy one looked around him. The bully started to pull out two scrolls. "Heh, a chunin? Don't make me laugh. If you were a chunin I wouldn't have taken you down so easily like that." Naruto grinned devilishly. "Oh well you haven't seen anything yet outsider!" the bully hollered.

* * *

"So what are we going to do then?" Kankuro asked leaning back on the couch in Tamari's house. Tamari looked at her brother for a moment, "Well we can't do anything without the permission of the council." Gaara kept his eyes on his siblings being very quiet. Then there was a knock on the front door. Kankuro hollered for whoever it was to enter and it was Sakura. She smiled and looked at Gaara for a second before she sat herself on a chair.

"Sorry I'm late I had a brat pulling me down on the way here." she giggled.

"Bugging you about training him again I see?" Tamari asked taking a sip of her tea. Sakura nods, "Yeah he won't give it up either and I just found out he's an orphan too." "So much like him." Gaara softly says having all three look at him. "Yeah the brat is much like our old pall huh well except that his appearance is slightly different and his eye color is too." Kankuro replied grabbing hold of his tea to take a sip of it. "Ok we need to discuss why we are all here." Temari said changing the subject and having a very serious look to her face. "We have been set up. Somehow the Tsuchikage has been assassinated." Tamari continues to say. Sakura was so shocked; she didn't know what to say at the moment.

"When we were away at your village it happened during that time but they are saying it was a sand village shinobi(s) who have committed this heinous crime."

"And now they want to wage war against your village?" Sakura asked. Tamari looked down and Kankuro leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, "No, they want to take our Kazekage's life to call it even and if we refuse then there will be a war." Sakura gasped and quickly looked at Gaara. Then she suddenly stood up quickly, "No, I won't have it! …" Gaara looks at her and Tamari and Kankuro look at her with astonishment. "Sakura calm down." Kankuro asked seeing all the attention they were receiving from her outburst. Then the glow in her eyes starts to appear, "Don't tell me to calm down I will not allow this to happen." She grits her teeth. "Don't you think we don't like it but it's the decision the council made and with a vote they favored to sacrifice Gaara!" Kankuro snapped back standing up. "Fine then I'll change that." She glared deeply and took off out the house.

Gaara stood up quickly, "We need to stop her." He advised running out of the house. "Why, what is she going to do?" Tamari asked. "She's going to the council members." Kankuro said in Gaara's place. Tamari was concerned, "We shouldn't have told her then."

* * *

The council had gathered getting ready for their morning meeting but that meeting wouldn't start anytime soon as Sakura busts through the doors startling everyone. "How dare you barge in here like this leaf villager!" one member hissed. He looked at the anbu that was present in the room but even the anbu knew he couldn't act from the deathly glare he received from the powerful sannin kunoichi. "How can you people sacrifice your Kazekage like that? How can you people be so cold?" she hollered bitterly. By that time Gaara, Tamari and Kankuro arrive in the room. "Ah lord Kazekage please get rid of this woman. She interferes with matters that don't have anything to do with her!" the member said. Sakura bared her teeth in extreme anger and growled in her throat. "Shut up you insignificant fool!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The power was beginning to rise at an astonishing rate in her and the resonance of it was beginning to be felt by everyone in the room.

"Don't you all realize that there is another way to solve the problem other than sacrificing Gaara? How can you act with a decision like that and not have any remorse for what it might do to the village? You are being set up by the one who is pulling the strings to the attacks at Konoha too. Whoever it is, is trying to destroy the nations directly or by manipulation to a set up. You people need to gather your facts first before simply resulting to an answer that could be avoided all together!"

No one said a word and Gaara was shocked. Here is this beautiful kunoichi standing up to the council members for him. "Like I said, you have no importance to this issue." The man turned his nose up at her. Sakura vanished to reappear right before that man. Startling everyone they begin to flee the area near her. She grabbed the man's collar to his fancy white coat. "Sakura don't!" Kankuro yelled. She slammed her fist in the man's stomach and grabs the back of his white coat to slam him against the wall hard. She then slams her fist into the wall near his head and if you didn't think he pissed his pants well he sure looked scared enough to do such a thing. "It becomes important to me the moment you put Gaara's life into this." She glared with a deadly look in her eyes. Even the tone in her voice was frightening.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and let you all get rid of him like he was a piece of trash then you all will face me because news flash I'm no longer part of the leaf village anymore so I'm just my own person now; just a rouge kunoichi trying to make sense of my life now and what I want to do with it. But …"

Sakura lowered her head from the man's eyes, "Gaara is a precious soul that doesn't deserve this …" She began to cry.

Gaara couldn't believe she was saying this about him. For someone to stand up for him the way she is touched him deeply. Sure his siblings have done so, so many times but it's another story when someone like Sakura does and it just gave him a whole new outlook for her. Then he remembers the time that when he was younger; he yearned for someone to need him to care for him. "I will go to the village hidden among the stones myself to set it straight and no one has to die, fight or be sacrificed." Sakura continued to say. One council member took a step forward, "You're not from our village, how can you change anything?" Sakura stood straight up and yanked her fist out of the wall. The man scurried to the others for better protection. She looked at her fist when she faced them all.

"Because I'm Sakura Haruno, Sannin of the land of fire and because it's my nindo; my ninja way and that I will help out a fellow village …" she paused and looked at Gaara, "I will do everything I can to help him and that's the bottom line." She added. Everyone was in complete silence. They didn't know how to answer her at the moment. Then one from the crowd stepped forward.

"Allow us to have a discussion about this so if you would please excuse us Miss Haruno we will have a meeting with the Kazekage about it."

Sakura nods her head at the man and started to walk out the room. She paused just out the doors to have Tamari also leave the room as well. "Sakura …" Tamari said behind her. Sakura turned to her and was caught off guard when she was suddenly hugged by her.

"Thank you for standing up to those bastards."

Sakura smiled, "You're welcome Tamari."

Moments later the doors open with Gaara and Kankuro exiting the room. Sakura and Tamari stand hastily to their feet wondering anxiously what the verdict was. "Sakura, they have agreed to go with your plan." Kankuro said with a grin. Sakura was shocked but then smiled at them. "But I am coming with you." Gaara suddenly added. Sakura looked at him astounded by what he just said. "If you go brother they will take your life!" Tamari hollered out of concern. Kankuro placed his hand on her shoulder, "That's why we are sending a message ahead of time because they did keep a bit of information from us and it was that they had successfully captured one of the ninjas that are so called part of our village alive. So all we need to do is wait for their reply back." Tamari and Sakura were shocked. Kankuro looked at Sakura, "And you; you sure had some guts barging into that room the way you did. They could have easily ordered your execution for doing that." Sakura narrowed her eyes with a serious glare to them, "I dare them to even try. They could send the entire shinobi force at me and I won't go down, not without a fight." Kankuro shot back from the immense power he just felt form her and just from that look she just gave. "Not when it's fighting for what is right." She added. Gaara stood quiet and Tamari as well. Kankuro then dimmed his eyes with hope. He reached out with his hand offering a hand shake.

"You have earned my up most respect Sakura and for all that you have done for my brother."

Sakura looked at him gravely and took hold of his hand accepting it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance to the village walked in Shikamaru, Kakashi and Safira as they walk in passing the gateway they see an explosion in the background. Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro and Tamari all see the same thing from when they exited the building. She then had this worried look come over her, "Naruto!" she shouted and took off running.

* * *

"You sure have some arsenals up your sleeve don't you?" Naruto glared with a mischievous grin. "You haven't seen anything yet carrot top!" the bully hollered.

Like the sound of a bell Naruto paused having a disturbed look on his face. 'Carrot top?' both boys thought. Naruto looks at the other kid with a very ill look to his face and in the background the bully just ranted on with bad comebacks. "Is he color blind?" Naruto asked. The kid made a silly face at him, "I don't know." Naruto looked back at his crazy opponent, "Enough with the comebacks you literally stink dude!" The bully was taken a back from Naruto saying that to him and in an instant he becomes blue leaning on the wall mumbling to himself. Naruto's mouth opened in disbelief twitching an eyebrow. 'Man this kid gets depressed easily' he thought. "Man you're strange." Naruto said aloud. The bully quickly snapped out of his depressed mode and glared at him. "Don't ever call me strange!" he snapped and summoned a set of 3 puppets. One was a shark looking, one was like an octopus and the other was a large eel. They all open their mouths to shoot kunai knives at him with paper bombs attached to them. Naruto dodged and flipped to escape the sea of kunai zipping right for him. Naruto then poofs into a cloud "What a shadow clone?" the bully hollered. "Yeah that's right." Naruto said right behind the kid.

Doubling up his fist and the second the kid turns to him; he clobbers the bully right to his jaw sending him flying a ways down the street. The puppets vanish and the bully was out cold. "See that's what you get for picking on others who are weaker than you! You meet someone like me to kick your butt!" Naruto shouted holding up a fist. By then Shikamaru, Kakashi, Safira, Sakura, and the others show up to see his last move and what he said. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Oh did he jump with fear. Sakura walked up to him.

"What happened here?" she asked looking at the other kid holding onto his action doll tightly and to the kid that is still out could a few hundred feet away. 'Man he has a monstrous punch like me' Sakura thought, 'Or did he …" "Miss Sakura that kid was bullying that other one and so I stepped in to stop it." he answered just waiting to get scolded by her for it or even worst with her punches. Sakura just stood there looking at him. Then out of nowhere she puts her hand on top of his head. Naruto was sure shocked and looked up with questioning in his eyes.

"Hey you did what was right kid." She smiled sweetly to him, "I'm proud of ya."

Naruto smiled so big that her praise was everything to him at the moment. He was so excited that he jumps into her hugging her, laughing and wiggling around.

"Ugh, calm down or ill change what I said about you right now!"

"Awe, don't do that."

"I will if you don't knock it off!"

Shikamaru smiled at the two. Safira stifles a laugh and Kakashi shook his head but Gaara just stood there watching the kid act a lot like his best friend. "To bad you guys can't stay for a few days." Kankuro said to Shikamaru and the kids. Sakura, Gaara and Tamari were all there too at the entrance to the village to bid them a safe journey back to the village. Naruto stood there looking down to the ground. He had a disappointed look to him. "Yeah I know but we have to get back to get things back to normal again. Neji doesn't want us to do much traveling than necessary right now." Shikamaru replied. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and the look he had. He knew what it was about and looked at Sakura. "Ok well I guess we are off now so take care you guys." He said once more. The four of them turn around to start walking off. Sakura narrowed her eyes, she was struggling with letting the kid down about training him but it was the best for him. Though why is it that it's eating her up like this?

"Wait!" she hollered.

All four of them pause as she walks up to Shikamaru.

"Allow me to train Naruto for a while?" she asked.

Boy did Naruto's face brighten up. Shikamaru closed his eyes and smiled a little at her.

"I knew you would change your mind Sakura." He said, "But I don't know if Neji would allow it right now."

Sakura grinned at him, "Oh Neji will be fine with it and if not then he can just go suck a toe." Shikamaru looked at her oddly for that remark, "So why did you change your mind?" Sakura looked at Naruto then back to him, "Because I know it's what I need to do." Shikamaru sighed and nods his head.

"Ok I will temporary give Naruto to you for training."

"And he will return back into your hands once he is complete with is training." Sakura smiled. "Yes, yes yessss!" Naruto bounced with exhilaration. "Wow you're lucky Naruto." Safira said folding her arms. "What, you two don't think I'm strong enough?" Shikamaru asked. Both Kakashi and Safira give him disagreeable looks. "Yeah all your good for is doing utterly nothing." Kakashi brazenly mocked. Shikamaru hunched over giving up on the conversation. Everyone laughed; even Gaara stifled a little laugh and when some final goodbyes were said the other three take off back to the leaf village. Naruto and Sakura wave at them when she looks down at the kid by her side.

'Well I wonder what you would say about this, huh Naruto?'

* * *

The Kazekage … End

* * *

Next chapter:

Word finally gets back to the sand village from the village hidden among the stones. Are they willing to cooperate or is Sakura going to have to rush in there to prevent Gaara from being sacrificed over nothing? Naruto starts his training right away and it starts with no words at all? Then to make matters more troublesome Naruto stumbles upon information that could turn the whole sand village upside down and against each other.


End file.
